Reflecting
by RhosFurey
Summary: Valkyrie wakes up to find her Reflection gone with no reason. Now, Valkyrie soon finds that her reflection is now taking over her life. Will Valkyrie be able to live her own life again and control her reflection?
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie woke up from a deep sleep. She hadn't slept so well since she and Skulduggery defeated Vengeous and destroyed the Grotesquery. She had worries all over her mind and she knew it wouldn't be peace for much longer. She glanced at the side of her bed and jumped out immediately.

The alarm clock at the bedside read 11:32.

No wonder she had slept so well. She dragged herself out of bed and went to washed herself. Why hadn't her alarm go off? And why hadn't Skulduggery called her? She went back to her bedroom, questions buzzing her mind. She dropped to the floor to find her dark clothes under her bed. She wore them on her investigations with Skulduggery Pleasant, and Ghastly Bespoke, a close friend had made them especially for her. But now they were missing.

She frowned and cursed out loud.

"Where are they?" she started to panic, wandering if her parents had found them. But why would they? She had left them last night there, underneath her bed safe. Her parents couldn't have wandered in and found them without waking her?

She started to pace, thinking about the night before. It had been a long and tiring day. Fighting escaped Ogres and all sorts. But she was sure she had left them there.

She glanced up, and gasped in horror.

She faced her body long wardrobe mirror and inside it was blank. Well, it wasn't totally blank; it reflected the room as it should. But what it didn't do was reflect _her. _

A terrible squirm twisted in Valkyrie's stomach.

Her reflection had gone.

Valkyrie worked out the impossible facts. Her reflection had taken her place. Took her black clothes and gone off to Skulduggery in Valkyrie's role. Skulduggery would foolishly think she was the real Valkyrie and they would go off together.

Valkyrie remembered all the warnings Skulduggery had said. But Valkyrie had selfishly ignored them. Now Valkyrie knew the consequences of her actions. She thought about the reflection. She remembered when she had stared at the double of her. How it didn't seem to be a 2D version of her. That it had feelings.

Valkyrie sighed. It looks like she was going to have a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skulduggery was waiting in his Bentley next to the Harbour. He came here everyday to pick up his assistant, Valkyrie Cain. She was his good friend, Gordon's niece and they had hit it off the moment they had met. Although it wasn't the best of moments when Valkyrie had first found out he was a crime busting, ass kicking and an extremely look Skeleton Detective/Sorcerer. With a mad man working for Serpine trying to kill her, he imagined it wasn't the best of welcomes.

It was a drab day and the rain was drizzling down his wind shield. He tapped impatiently on his wheel, humming to himself. It was just then when he was going to phone Valkyrie that Valkyrie herself had tapped on the window, dripping wet.

Skulduggery had forgotten that the car was locked and so pulled up the latch for her to enter.

Skulduggery laughed at Valkyrie's displeasure at being soaked to the bone and her long, dark hair was sticking to her face because it was so wet. He continued to laugh when Valkyrie had scowled and folded her arms at him.

"Don't forget the seat belt." He jeered.

Skulduggery drove down the motorway. He notice how Valkyrie, sulking in the passenger seat, was quiet and how unlike her that was. Skulduggery always teased how talkative Valkyrie was. He guessed she was in a bad mood.

"Look, I didn't mean to laugh. OK?"

Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie, surprised to see her sniggering too.

He sighed, half in relief and half in dread. Valkyrie is back, he thought.

"Sorry, but I am wet you know." Valkyrie tried to summon air from her hands to dry herself but with no success. Skulduggery swerved the car into a lay by.

"Here, let me." He insisted.

He raised his gloved hands and wind blew Valkyrie's hair back. After a while it had dried.

"Thanks," Valkyrie said.

Skulduggery smirked, "How could you ever cope without me, Val?"

"Quite well actually."

And the reflection settled down in the chair. She thought of the 'other one' sitting here, living her life and using the reflection. She smiled coldly to herself. Now it's _my_ time to live and _her_ time to be used.

Meanwhile, the real Valkyrie stood at the stairs, listening to her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Stephanie seems to be away with the fairies lately. Do you know whats wrong with er Desmond?"

Desmond, Valkyrie's father was at the table, fumbling through his suitcase, his mind else where.

"Des, what have you lost this time?" Melissa, Valkyrie's mother cried out in exasperation.

"My car keys, do you know where I left them dear?"

Valkyrie knew her mother raised her eyebrows even when she couldn't see her.

"Have you tried the key rack?" And sure enough, Melissa found the car keys there.

Recognition came across Desmond's face. "Oh yes."

He stood up and took the keys from his wife. "Thank you, darling." He kissed his wife appreciatively on the cheek. Valkyrie heard Desmond walking down the hall and he noticed Valkyrie standing there.

He frowned. "I thought you had already left?"

Valkyrie tried to think up for something to say but her mother had joined her father and asked her daughter.

"Your friend had other plans then?" She wandered.

Valkyrie took the excuse. "Yep, she was ill suddenly. She couldn't go out."

"Ah, well, I was hoping you can help me out today?" Mother asked.

Valkyrie would love to spend the day with her mother. But she had things to do, such as tracking Skulduggery and the reflection down and warn Skulduggery of her.

She shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Erm, actually Mum I need to go somewhere else today anyway. I'm really sorry."

"Oh." It was clear Melissa was disappointed. Valkyrie hated letting her down. But how could she save the world and make her parents happy at the same time? It was impossible!

Valkyrie kissed het mum on the cheek. "Later, I promise."

With that she left her mum standing in the hall way as she left the house on the track of her reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

The stylish Bentley pulled over next to a run down building which was boarded off. To any normal human it would look unkempt and useless to anyone except for homeless people. But to Sorcerers in Ireland and in fact the whole World, this was the Sanctuary, the heart and the soul of the Sorcering World.

The Reflection saw the building in her own eyes for the very first time. She too thought was a dump it had looked, but now she understood the vastness of it, the importance.

So, this was where Valkyrie and the skeleton go to? Interesting.

Skulduggery was the first to climb out of the car, "First stop, the Sanctuary."

The Reflection climbed out too. "Why are we here?"

"Well, my pretty, but not so clever friend. Have I not been telling you the importance of this mission?"

The Reflection just stared. Damn it, what was Valkyrie trying to do before she placed me back in that horrible mirror? The Reflection couldn't remember and so shrugged at the detective.

Skulduggery laughed.

"The disappearances of Reflections have been occurring for quite some while now. Many vain people cannot cope with it, so we are here to help them."

The fake Valkyrie smiled. "Of course, I was only testing."

Skulduggery stared at her for a moment then suddenly slammed the car door. "Of course you were." He stated.

She followed him to the entrance of the shack, her smiled turned upside down behind Skulduggery's back.

The real Valkyrie stood in a crumbling phone box, freezing. Unfortunately the Reflection had stolen her mobile phone as well, and that was the reason she was there. She pressed the buttons and held the phone to her ear. She heard it ring three times.

"Hello?" Tanith's English accent was answering.

"Tanith! Thank God. I seriously need your help!"

"Are you sure this isn't one of Skulduggery's joke phone calls he repeatingly does?"

Valkyrie frowned, "What phone pranks?"

"He hasn't told you, eh? Honestly it's as if he has nothing better else to do than harass me."

"Er, Tanith, I think we're getting off the point here. I need to see you!"

"Really?" Tanith sounded doubtful.

"Yes," Valkyrie urged. "My reflection has some how escaped from my mirror without my consent. She's taken my place to Skulduggery. He hasn't called me so he must've fallen for her trick."

"I'm on my way." Tanith replied seriously then hung up.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and wandered where Tanith was going. She didn't know where she was. There were loads of phone boxes about Dublin. But when Valkyrie pressed the door open, sure enough there was Tanith's motorbike whizzing down the road towards her.

Strange.

"Pleasant." Thurid Guild, the Grand Mage hissed unwelcomingly to the approaching pair.

"Guild." Skulduggery said in the same, dull tone.

The two came face to face, both the same weight, which made it hard for each of them to intimidate one another.

"You have heard of your mission, I gather?" Guild's eyes narrowed.

Skulduggery placed his hands in his pockets casually. "Indeed. I don't ignore any of my requests."

Guild sneered. "Well, I guess these request will soon be limited."

"I'm not going to walk, Guild. If that's what you mean?"

"Well, I tried to sack you, but it is against my power…for now."

"Yes, it is against your power. The London Sanctuary states that when you have chosen your other two Elders, it is then you shall make accusations and sack employees, if they two also agree." If Skulduggery had lips, he would be smiling so widely. "But you haven't chosen yet have you?"

He loved seeing the way the Grand Mage squirmed under his interrogations.

"Who are you to mock me? I will soon have my way." He spat. "You hear me?"

"And who are you to betray the Sanctuary's trust? I know you were responsible for the release of Baron Vengeous. I will have my evidence."

The two stared at each other, mirroring their own hate for one another.

Surprisingly, Guild smiled at the skeleton. "It seems we're both on each other's back."

"And soon one would stab the back before the other." Skulduggery explained.

Guild nodded.

The Reflection studied to conversation. Could this help her plans?


	4. Chapter 4

This is a really quick one. I did this is registration in school. Hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He just nags, nags, and nags." complained Skulduggery. He was indeed talking about the Grand Mage.

He glanced at Valkyrie, walking at his side. "Sort of reminds me of someone in know."

The Reflection was busy thinking and hadn't heard. Skulduggery was slightly annoyed that a good joke had passed unnoticed.

Skulduggery and the yet undetected Reflection were walking to a victim's home who had also lost his reflection.

"How many have lost them now?" asked Skulduggery, his hands in his pockets.

"Ten, now. I don't know what's going on." lied the Reflection.

They continued to walk down a deserted street. The houses either side seemed empty.

"Where are we going exactly?" wandered the skeleton, staring at the run down houses.

The reflection was quick. "I think that is the house." She pointed at the bottom end of the street and sure enough was a house that seemed to be lived in, but certainly not cared for. Boards hung from the window frames, the front door was completely taped off but a faint light glowed from the ground floor window.

"Ah, that must be it." Skulduggery walked up the lawn, and tapped at the door. The Reflection had remained back at the gate at the end of the overgrown lawn with a bath laid among the brambles.

He noticed Valkyrie far behind. "Valkyrie, what's the matter?"

But the door had opened and Skulduggery saw his two enemies standing at the threshold.

Serpine and Vengeous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanith stopped the Bike suddenly next to the Sanctuary. She wasn't welcomed here no more because of her unneeded work and 'trouble' with the Irish Sanctuary.

Valkyrie took off her helmet and saw Tanith enter the building.

"Wait, you'll be in trouble!"

Tanith didn't stop and Valkyrie followed her. They came at the wall where on the over side was the secret world of the Sanctuary.

Valkyrie stopped her, "Are you sure you want to come in?"

"Valkyrie," Tanith crossed her arms, "No Grand Mage will keep me away from saving a friend and saving the world!"

Valkyrie was quiet until she concluded. "Fair enough."


	5. Chapter 5

The Grand Mage was present and indeed disgruntled by Tanith's appearance. She marched on towards him, a lady on a mission.

He noticed Valkyrie a few steps behind. He frowned.

"Haven't I just seen you?" He asked unsure.

Valkyrie frowned. "Have you seen Skulduggery?!"

"Yes, but you were with him-"

"It wasn't her," Tanith said, "Her reflection has gone too with all the other ones. Grand Mage, we must see how they are coming out of the mi-"

"Enough!" Guild yelled, raising his hand. "I don't think you are in the position to say your opinion, Miss Low. You are no use to this Sanctuary. So why won't you leave us be and run back to London."

Tanith stood at her highest height and Valkyrie heard her teeth grind together in frustration.

"You've seen them; you must have to know at least where they were going."

But Guild just stood and looked at Tanith in the face without saying anything. His face full of stubbornness.

In an act of desperation, Valkyrie voiced. "Grand Mage," She addressed him, "I really need your help. I would never have thought I would have to say this, but I'm desperate. Skulduggery needs me and I am not sure whether I can do it on my own."

Tanith looked at her, surprised at her words. "Val, you can do this. You defeated the Grotesquery on your own; a bunch of reflections won't be a percent as bad."

Valkyrie bowed her head, she knew Tanith was right. But recently Valkyrie was having doubts.

Then she saw herself. Her feet were there, but they were fading. Valkyrie panicked.

"My feet, they're vanishing!"

Tanith's beautiful face creased in concern and kneeled down to take a closer look. She turned up at Guild, looking for an explanation.

He nodded. "I've seen this before. When a reflection grows in power and strength, the true person fades, and vanishes. I'm afraid we don't have much time when Valkyrie will wholly disappear off the face of the Earth." His tone was conversation-like. Valkyrie didn't like it nor the situation she was in now.

She needed to find the reflection as soon as possible or she would soon fade away and the reflection would mimic her. Steal her parents, her job, and her _life._

Tanith unleashed her long sword and pointed it towards the Grange Mage.

"You tell us where they went or I will hurt you."

He merely glanced down the blade. "Are you threatening me?"

"Er, I think I am. Listen, I'm not your business. You said that as plainly as I ever could have. But Valkyrie is my friend and you have no control over my actions anymore!"

"Feisty." Then he considered it. "Alright, they were heading to a case in a place called _Gothic Hollow_. I'm sure you would be familiar to it."

Tanith slide her sword back to her side. "Thanks, I guess this will be a one off."

The Grande Mage nodded and walked away.

"Tanith," Valkyrie urged, "I don't think I have much time!"

And the two headed of to _Gothic Hollow_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh" was all Skulduggery could summon from his bone white teeth. He faced his two nemeses with confusion and slight dread. But not fear. Nope, Skulduggery pleasant was never scared.

He turned to Valkyrie who was now holding out hand cuffs to Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Ah, I knew it!" He stomped the ground, clearly proud of himself, seemingly forgetting his doom.

"Valkyrie would never be so quiet, so still. I know her like the back of my hand."

'Serpine' stood forth and held up a weapon that Skulduggery whistled at.

"That's nice. New is it? I believe it's a very useful weapon which could shatter bone at any blow. Are you using it for any purpose, I wonder?"

Despite Skulduggery being cuffed at the back roughly and Serpine threatening him with a huge, machine-like gun but had a container at the top with red liquid swashing about it in.

Skulduggery looked at the two faces, Serpine and Vengeous. He added the pieces together. The reflection of Valkyrie, missing reflections, they were Serpine's and Vengeous reflections.

Well, this is going to be fun. Skulduggery thought cheerfully to himself.


End file.
